darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (anime)/@comment-27438844-20160203170919/@comment-25480519-20191029032229
Well I kind of had my own version of the OVA where all the characters had their own plotlines, it would've gone like this: it would be basically the same but here Pyron can issue a challenge at a nearby town where if anyone can destroy him, he'll give up his invasion on Earth, it would still have Felicia & Raptor fighting back the hunters at the concert but after they take them down they hang out at a diner and hear Pyron's announcement on the news and decide to work together to destroy Pyron in order to become famous for saving the world then in the second part as they're about to leave they detect some magic from a nearby movie prop storage house where they come across Victor who, was the original Frankenstein Monster that was abandoned after the Doctor was executed and the tales of his experiment was adapted into the Frankenstein we know today with Victor being found years later and used as a Frankenstein movie prop for years until a shock from a lightning storm one night brought him back to life, joins Felicia & Raptor to go destroy Pyron for fame but it turns out in the beginning of the third part Felicia & Victor finds out that Raptor plans on letting the two of them do the hard stuff, and when the both of them are killed & Pyron is weakened, Raptor would kill him and take all the credit, and after telling him off and calling him a weakling, Raptor releases that he is strong enough to take on his own, and kicks both Felicia & Victor out of his cadillac convertible and leaves them in the desert, then you can still have Jon Taliban rescuing them and nursing them back to health, only there's also Rikuo, Sasquatch, & Anakaris, where the three of them are apart of another subplot in the OVA where in the first part Sasquatch defends his village and a washed up Rikuo from an army of Huitzil who both decide to team up to go fight Pyron when he made his announcement cause Rikuo's people were wiped out by the Huitzil as well and heads out to fight them, and in the second part they meet up with Anakaris who gives the two a sneak attack but end up joining the two when Rikuo saves both Anakaris from a bunch of hunters, but is still only wanting to only try to restore his kingdom even though it's been dead for millions of years, and it turns out they got met up with Jon Taliban because the three of them were passed out during the long hike and were picked up by Jon Taliban anyway you can still have all 6 of them trying to stop the train bomb from detonating, where if the bombs stop they blow up, while an army of Huitzil attack them as they drive down in Jon's old Model A car, but Sasquatch sees a fox cub on the tracks and tries to stop the train to guarding it with his strength and icing the tracks and it works till the bomb blows with the fox cub being safe and Sasquatch sacrificing himself, and the five of them going to fight Pyron and the fourth part begins with Raptor showing up to Pyron's location to fight him (at a little later when Raptor kicked Felicia & Victor to the curb) and puts up a good fight but still easily gets destroyed, then as everyone is getting together with the five gang and Donavan & Hsien-Ho showing up as well (where their plot is the same as this version along with Dmitri's & Morrigan's) with Donavan fighting the other Darkstalkers group cause he thinks they're here to destroy, only with Pyron interrupting the fight the fight to accept the challengers for the day, Dmitri has his fight with Pyron like in the original, and after the fight Anakaris gets pissed off that he's a not just a pharaoh he's a warrior and goes wailing on Pyron but doesn't do much getting him killed, then as Pyron is taking a rest, Victor sneaks up behind him and tries to blow Pyron up with Victor's electrical powers mixed Rikuo shooting Water on Pyron creates Hydrogen & Oxygen and since Pyron is made of fire it would end in a big blast, but it doesn't work ending up killing Victor, and then the same thing happens with Donavan fighting Pyron, but Pyron sends down a whole army of Huitzil to attack, and as Felicia & Taliban are trying their damn hardest to fight them, Donavan realize that the world needs to have a balance between Light & Darkness to exist in harmony, and this gives Donavan to go Super Powered and is able to destroy Pyron in a big blast, and that amount of energy also restored all the creatures that were killed by Pyron, even the Darkstalkers that were killed, and the OVA ends with then seeing over a sunrise over a cliff, and the end credits sequence for the fourth part having an epilogue of what the Darkstalkers are doing now based off the endings from the games all with the same balance of dark comedy and drama like what the games are supposed to be like do you think that would've been better?